


Come Swim With Me

by JadeFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breasts, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Deathly Hallows AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Floating - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grasp, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbate, Masturbating, Masturbation Interruptus, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Voyerurism, Nudity, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pee, Skinny Dipping, Swim, Swimming, Teaching, Touch, Touching, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character(s), Underwater, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Urination, Voyeurism, Water, float, hermione granger - Freeform, lake, nude, peeing, penis - Freeform, swimming lessons, tits, wank, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after Ron leaves Hermione and Harry in the Forest of Dean while hunting for Horcruxes, the two remaining Gryffindors find themselves evaluating their friendship.  In a lake.</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: Story contains underage characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Swim With Me

**Author's Note:**

> 6/29/2015: As always, I procrastinated with this and dragged it out until the last minute. So now I'm up against the clock, literally, and I've got to post this by 9:48 PST, or I'll lose my work altogether. So I'm posting this as two chapters. It was meant to be one. Then I've got to go to the store, but I'll post chapter one before I do. Then I'll work on the second chapter when I come home. Below is the original "Notes at the beginning" that I had for this story.
> 
> I came up with this idea a couple weeks ago, and thought "huh....sure, write it up."
> 
> My goal with this story was not sexual-based; though there is an underlying level of sexuality to it. However, with this story, sex is not the central theme. I wanted to branch out and try something new, rather than my usual sexual innuendo.
> 
> I won't say anything else to avoid spoilers. Also, this is an AU, so please forgive me if I get some details wrong. But, for the most part, this is supposed to be Canon. Except the lake that appears in this story is not the same one that Harry discovers at night in Book 7.
> 
> Please see the end notes for further details. Enjoy.

Harry was sitting dully on a log next to the fire outside the tent that Hermione had erected when they first appeared in the Forest of Dean.  He stared listlessly at the fire, occasionally poking the embers with a burnt stick.  When the fire got too low, he put two split logs on to burn.

Once in a while, he glanced behind him into the open tent.  Hermione was sprawled out on her sleeping bag facing him.  She held a book in her hands just inches from her face.  She was staring intently at the pages, but clearly not reading anything.  In fact, she was staring at the same page that she had been staring at twenty minutes before.

Finally, with a growl of frustration, she dropped the book to her side and buried her face in her hands with a sigh.  She rose to her feet, stretching and popping her joints.

"I'm going for a walk.  Wanna come with?"

Harry looked up and, after a moment, nodded.  He rose and followed Hermione silently.  Glancing back, he watched the tent shimmer and disappear as the Concealing Charm that Hermione placed upon it took effect.

They walked in silence for about ten minutes.  A soft but warm breeze blew gently at their tired faces and rustled the trees around them.

Looking through the trees, Harry suddenly caught a shimmering light.  It seemed to vibrate gently; as if it were made of water.

Harry's guess was confirmed a moment later.  "There's a lake down this way," said Hermione.

As they continued down the narrow path, it widened and dipped towards the shore.  The trees eventually parted, and both teens were greeted to a beautiful sight.  The lake was crystal clear and shimmering brightly from the sun.  There wasn't a cloud in the deep-blue sky.  The trees of the surrounding forest formed a multicolor ring of beauty that encompassed the entire lake.  The lake itself was shaped like a kidney.  It was huge and, looking off to his right, Harry noticed that the far distant shore disappeared around an outcropping of trees.  And beyond that, he could not see where the shoreline ended.

"It's beautiful," Harry breathed.

Hermione nodded and continued down to a small dock that stretched out about thirty feet over the water.  The lake was high, despite the warm months, and the water gurgled gently just a few inches below the edge of the dock.

Standing at the edge, Hermione removed her shoes as Harry came to stand next to her.  She pulled her socks off, rolled up her jeans, and dipped her feet in the water.  She sighed as the cool water caressed her feet and legs.

Harry bent down and stuck a hand in the water.  "Oh wow, that's nice."

"Mmmmhmmm...." Hermione answered, her eyes closed in bliss.

Harry thought for a moment, then quickly made up his mind.

"I'm going for a swim."

Hermione opened her eyes and turned to Harry.  "Huh?"

"Swim.  I'm going for a swim."

Hermione glanced around.  "Here?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow.  "No, I'm going to fly off and find a different, clear blue lake with stunningly comfortable water."  He smirked playfully.

Hermione's cheeks blushed slightly in embarrassment at Harry's sarcasm.  "But...but you don't have a bathing suit..."

Harry chuckled, smiling.  "You're right.  I have my _Birthday_ suit!"

Hermione gasped slightly and her eyes went wide.  "Harry!" she started, outraged.

But the raven-haired boy waved her off and began pulling his clothes off.  "Hermione, I'm hot.  I'm tired.  It's just us.  I need a swim."  He spoke in short, clipped tones.

Hermione felt her cheeks burning.  "I...umm..." she stuttered, as Harry dropped his shirt onto the dock.  His pale, bare torso reflected the sunlight brightly.

She found her voice.  "You...you'll burn!" she said lamely.

Harry knelt down next to her.  "Then I suppose I need a Witch with good wand skills and charms to help me apply some sun block."

Hermione bit her lip nervously, apprehension worrying her features.  She stared at him warily.  After a moment, she hesitantly pulled her wand from her belt and began applying sunblock to Harry's pale skin.  She carefully applied it to his face before working his torso silently.  She rubbed the cream over his chest, shoulders, arms, and back.  Her Inner Woman admired the smooth skin and the lean but strong muscles beneath.  She shook her head slightly to dispel any further thoughts.

"Done," she announced, studying her handiwork and setting her wand next to her.  She rubbed her hands together, dispersing the remaining cream.

"Thanks,"  he replied.  He slipped his shoes and socks off before standing up and undoing his belt.

Hermione looked away in embarrassment.  But a moment later, when she heard his garments land on the wood of the dock, she found herself subconsciously glancing back at Harry.

He was standing there, pretending to survey the water with his hands on his hips.  But it was clear, from the bright blush on his cheeks, that he was nervous about being nude in front of his best friend.

Hermione traced her gaze from his lightly-hairy legs up to his pelvis.  She felt her mind grind to a halt.

_Oh...umm...I...wow..._

Harry had a sparse bush of pubic hair encompassing his penis and testes.  His penis hung comfortably in its flaccid state pointing just slightly to the right.  His foreskin looked soft and smooth and covered the shaft all the way to his glands, but stopped just short of it, leaving the head exposed.  His glands was bright pink.  His foreskin, however, was just as pale as the rest of him.

Harry glanced down at Hermione.  He watched the brunette girl studying him apprehensively.  When her eyes finally traveled up to his, he smiled.

"There.  Now, no more embarrassment."  With that, he took a leaping step and dove into the lake.  He splashed loudly and disappeared under the water.  Hermione cursed as the resulting wave splashed her jeans.  She hauled her legs out of the water and curled them onto the dock.

Harry rose from the water, a grin blossoming over his handsome features.  He wiped the water from his eyes and face.  "Merlin!  This water is _awesome_!  Come on in, Hermione!"

Hermione shook her head.  "That's okay," she said dully.

"Come on!" Harry urged.

"Uh uh," she shook her head more vigorously, her eyes wide.

Harry sighed.  "Is it because I'm naked?"

Hermione blushed once again and looked down at her lap.  But she shook her head quietly.

"Then what's wrong?"

Hermione sighed loudly and spoke in a rushed mumble.  "Ican'tswim..."

Harry cocked his head.  "What?"

The brunette teen smacked her hands loudly in her lap and threw her head back, letting out an exasperated sigh.  "I can't swim!  There."  She looked down at her hands in gloom.

Harry's expression softened.  He spoke gently.  "That's okay.  I'll teach you."

Hermione only continued to look at her hands.  Harry swam up to the dock and perched his face on the ledge.  "It's alright, 'Mione.  I won't let anything happen to you.  Promise."

She glanced up from her lap, meeting his eyes.  Seeing his sincerity, she nodded and stood up hesitantly.  She wrung her hands nervously in front of her.

"I've never done anything like this before."

"Skinny dipping?  Neither have I, to be honest.  But I like it!  The water's great, and it's very..." Harry wracked his brain, trying to find the words to explain it, "...liberating.  And free."

Biting her lip nervously, Hermione gathered her thoughts.  _Just do it.  The longer you stand here, the more nervous you'll get._

Sucking in a breath, she reached down and drew her shirt over her head.  She dropped the garment to the dock.

Hermione's full, voluptuous bosom was encased in a black lace bra.  And, as she nervously worked the belt and buttons of her jeans and dropped them to the wood of the dock, Harry noticed she wore a matching set of black lace panties as well.

Harry felt his eyes widen despite himself.  _Merlin...wow..._

She was simply beautiful.  There were no other words to describe it.  Her figure was not that of a skinny girl, like Luna Lovegood.  Instead, she was full-figured and curvy, with not an ounce of fat or sagging anywhere.  Sensual curves filled out her natural proportions beautifully and proudly.

Hermione was, quite clearly, no longer a girl.  She was a _woman_.

Harry felt the blood rush to his penis as he gazed at the beautiful creature in front of him.  _No_ , he scolded himself sharply.  _Control yourself, man!_

Hermione was fully aware of Harry's piercing gaze.  But she detected no signs of disgust or revulsion.  If anything, he appeared to be enjoying the view, and his mouth was open slightly; his cheeks flushed.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked nervously.

Harry nodded, not removing his gaze from hers.  "Merlin...you're beautiful, 'Mione," he murmured.

Hermione blushed even deeper, but smiled.  Reaching behind her with trembling hands, she unclasped her bra and shucked the garment off her shoulders.

Harry sucked in a breath as the garment fell away.  Two beautiful breasts jiggled proudly in front of her, both capped with pale-brown nipples that matched her rose-kissed skin tone perfectly.  Like the rest of her, they were full and voluptuous; natural.

Hermione quickly slipped her thumbs into her panties and slid them down.  When they landed at her feet, she stepped out of them.

She gazed down at Harry.  His eyes were wide and his mouth opened slightly.

_Just a strip.  She keeps the rest shaved..._

Gathering himself, he called out to her.  "Jump in, gorgeous."

Stepping up to the ledge, she stared down at the water nervously, biting her lip.  "But I'll sink."

Harry steadied himself in front of her and held out his arms.  "I'll catch you."

Hermione felt a prang tug her heart at his words.

So, trusting Harry, she stepped off the dock and fell.

 

To be continued in chapter 2.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the beginning notes: sex was never a central theme with this story.
> 
> By having both Harry and Hermione nude around one another, my goal was to effectively "strip" them of any insecurities. Strip them of any way to hide themselves and their feelings. To show vulnerability. That way, there is nothing but "them". There is only their words and expressions.
> 
> I also wanted to challenge their friendship. How strong is it? Could it survive such intimacy?
> 
> I hope I accomplished that.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and/or kudos are GREATLY appreciated, and I will respond to each one personally.


End file.
